


Cute Brits and Jealous Italians

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Big brother Allistor, Halloween, Jealous Italians, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decided to go trick or treating with Feliciano and Lovino, his brother was nice enough to go with them. He just wished they didn't argue so much when he tried to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Brits and Jealous Italians

Arthur was out and about with his older brother, Allistor. He was dressed as a witch with a black dress and small cape to keep his arms warm. He had green and black stockings on and buckled up shoes with face paint, nail polish, and a tiny hat slanted cutely on his head. There were bracelets and an anklet. His mom helped with his look and she said he looked like an angel.

They were going over to the Vargas house to pick up Feliciano and Lovino. 

Arthur hopped over each crack holding his little bag close as his brother guided him there never letting go of his hand as the older glared at any person who looked at him weirdly. If Arthur wanted to dress like that he would, he went a bit faster seeing some weird clown in the bush not forgetting to tell a cop what he saw and ran the rest of the way flipping some of his friends off as Arthur happily waved at them.

He sighed getting there and knocking on the door "Open up old man! I'm not ready to get kidnapped at 17!" The door opened to a guy who looked younger than he actually was greeted them, he had chocolate brown hair and honey gold eyes. He was smiling holding a bowl of candy and wearing a Dracula costume. 

"Well aren't you funny. Their still getting ready so come in so you don't get hurt. Also, I got Antonio to dress as a clown and scare some children so watch out for him." the man stepped back and let them in. They sat on the couch waiting as Arthur played with his leggings and Allistor took off his Dark Vader mask. (Yeah that's right! He's the dark side!) 

Minutes later Feliciano and Lovino were coming downstairs with Antonio. 

Feliciano was dress as a black cat as he was in a silk black long sleeved shirt. He had shorts on with black stockings, he had black boots on and his costume was finished with the cat ears and tail. He didn't have the wiskers or button nose, but it was fine. They could finish his costume later.

Lovino was dressed as a plastic doll. He had on black shorts, spenders, a white button up shirt with a bow tie. There were lines on his face and knees and arms to make it seem more real. It went with their customers and it was freaking cute even Allistor couldn't resist awwing and taking a couple hundred pictures. They finished Feliciano's costume and left with Allistor holding Feliciano as he took Arthur's hand who was holding Lovino's. 

They skipped around asking for candy. When they got back Gulio inspected their candy and when he thought it was safe (also taking some of their treats) he sent them upstairs and went to take Allistor back home as well as bringing Antonio in. 

As the 3 children ate their candy and marry there were noises outside the house none payed attention to. Antonio did, he locked the doors and window turning on the lights outside and releasing the dogs "No way in hell is this house getting egged." He sat back and listened to the screams. Ahh~ it was good being in charge. 

Arthur yawned and slumped over onto Lovino who blushed and tried to push him away. Feliciano pouted and picked the Briton up to let him lean on him. Lovino rolled his eyes and went to lay in his bed. He was too lazy to take the makeup off. 

Feliciano smiled, drifting off a bit and leaned back and forth before falling back with the other on top of him. Lovino smiled before curling up in a ball and dozing off as well.

30 minutes later Gulio came in to check on the children to find Arthur curled up on the floor gripping Feliciano's shirt and the latter holding him close. Lovino was in a position I'd like to call 'I have found inner peace' with his arms and legs sprawled in different places. 

The grandfather smiled pulling the sheet he brought over the two on the floor and pulling the blanket over the other. He kissed each of their foreheads and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I was bord...not much to say about it actually.


End file.
